Rite Of Talisman Dedication
RITE OF TALISMAN DEDICATION: (Level 1) This rite allows a Garou to bind objects to his/her body so that the object stays with the Garou regardless of the Garou's form. Each auspice has its own unique version of this Rite. This rite allows a garou to spiritually tie an object to his or her body. When the Garou shifts form, the object melds with the Garou and becomes an extension of the Garou in that different form. For instance, leather gloves will transform to fur, possibly black fur, on the forepaws of the lupus form of a Garou. In addition, these objects will cross over into the umbra with the Garou and have a spiritual presence. The permanent gnosis rating of a Garou indicates how many objects that Garou is able to dedicate: one object per gnosis point, but larger or complex objects may require more than one gnosis point. A knife would cost 1 point. A sword would cost two. A dead body will cost 7+. A motorbike, 10+. There is an exception to this rule: GarouMUSH has a house rule that a Garou may dedicate a "sensible set of clothes" for just one point--rather than 9 points for two shoes, two socks, underwear, pants, a shirt, and two earrings. Most garou are particular about what they eat. Few would subsist exclusively on Twinkies, Jolt cola, fast food, and whatever happens to be in the upper strata of the dumpster that day. Likewise, Most Garou tend to be particular about what they bind to their body and spirit alike. Hence, you're likely to only see a BSD, Strider or maybe an Uktena bind a dead body to themselves--that's just downright icky. Likely only a Walker would bind a boombox (2-3 points) or MP3 player (1 pt) to themselves--few others would want, or risk, taking such a strong aspect of the Weaver and bind it into their own flesh, blood, and spirit. Anyone powerful in spirit to bind a motorcycle (10 Gnosis) to them is very likely to know better than to ever do that in the first place. Talisman dedication works only on one object, imbuing it with a spiritual resonance as that item only. It is possible to dedicate a small backpack like you'd take to high school (1 pt) and then put a brick of C4 explosives and a detonator in it. However, once in the umbra, unzipping the backpack will reveal only the ghostly, almost-impossible-to-see image of the C4 and detonator. You didn't spend the gnosis (1 point for the C4 brick and 1 point for the detonator) required for the items to exist in the umbra, so they don't exist in the umbra. However, these items can be carried through the umbra and to a different location. Likewise, car keys and wallets in pockets can be transported along with a garou rather than simply getting dropped at the scene when a Garou steps sideways. Likewise, a gun that is dedicate can be brought and used in the umbra. But if you shoot the gun, each bullet must have a spiritual presence or the gun doesn't fire. A six-shot revolver, with all six bullets, costs seven gnosis to dedicate and use in the umbra--with no reloads. Welcome to the spirit world: leave your mundane items behind. If a dedicated item is destroyed or lost, additional items can still be dedicated. Basically, when the rite is performed, the items with the closest proximity override the dedication of not-present objects. So if someone steals your dedicated leather underwear, you can always just dedicate a new pair. This undedicated your old leather underpants, though. [[Mystic Rites|Mystic Rite] / All] (Source: Werewolf: The Apocalypse, 2nd Ed) Talisman Dedication